Valentine's Day: Hetalia Style
by Mitty The Flying Kitty
Summary: “Worst, most pointless holiday ever...” A collection of various characters on Valentine’s Day. Main story - Prussia


Valentine's Day: Hetalia Style

Written by: Mitty The Flying Kitty with help from two of my friends with ideas. Thank you~!

Summary:_ "Worst, most pointless holiday ever..."_

_A collection of various characters on Valentine's Day. Main story - Prussia_

Human names used.

Warning: No mushy lovey dovey stuff (I don't think) and a bit random. Also, sorry, China's part kind of... sucks.

Pairings? : Actually, I'm not even sure what all the (if you squint) pairings are. You can take these as pairings or not, up to you. Also, very slight PrussiaxAustria/GilbertxRoderich

This story was written for pure entertainment and nothing else.

Disclaimer: Well, of course, I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters in this story. The stories have no relation to the countries themselves, blah blah blah. You get the point.

* * *

-America

"Ah ha! I've found them!" Alfred said as he emerged from a pile of junk carrying a box. He was looking for his sparklers that glow the colors of his nation: red, white, and blue. He walked over to his kitchen, box in hand, to the red, heart-shaped cake sitting on the counter. Written on the cake in white frosting was "_Happy Valentine's Day!_"

Alfred had invited some friends over for a Valentine's Day party and was waiting for the guests to arrive.

In the back corner on the counter hidden away behind various boxes and containers was a small box of chocolate, barely visible among the many items around it, and it was labeled "_To Arthur_"...

-England

Arthur pulled out a pan from his oven. He had decided to make something fitting Alfred's Valentine's Day theme so he baked heart-shaped biscuits (or, as Americans would call them, cookies). He placed the pan on his stove to allow them to cool. He stared at the biscuits for a moment and then smiled. They were perfect...

(If you call cookies burnt to the point the resemble coal "perfect"...)

-Germany

Ludwig was sitting at a desk, pouring over a book. He had recently received a gift of flowers and pasta, the latter presented in a heart shape, from Feliciano who had said "Happy Valentine's Day!" Yes, he knew that there was in fact a holiday on the fourteenth of February, but he had no idea what it was for and what this offering meant or why it was in the shape of a heart. This is the reason why the German was currently reading a book. He finally found the section on the meaning of Valentine's Day, the giving of gifts, and what they meant. After a moment of reading, Ludwig's eyes widened and his face turned slightly red.

-France

_Sorry, but this has been censored due to... Inappropriate-ness of Francis's behavior._

-China

"You're welcome, aru!" Yao said as he walked away from the people. His arms were filled with stuffed panda plush toys. The pandas had a red ribbon tied around their necks and in their paws held a red heart. He was giving Valentine's Day gifts out to others. "Kiku! Happy Valentine's Day, aru!" Yao said when he spotted the Japanese man. He walked up to Kiku and held out a panda. Kiku politely took the panda and gave a slight bow. "Thank you. Happy Valentine's Day to you, too."

-Korea

Yong Soo was hiding behind a corner quietly. He knew that his second victim would come this way, so he continued to wait, his fingers tight around an object. He remembered how Yao, his first victim, had reacted. Yao had at first looked at Yong Soo confused but then charged after him in anger, the Korean laughing the whole time as he ran. His eyes gleamed in excitement as he heard footsteps coming. When Yong Soo figured that the person was close enough, he quickly ran around the corner to face Kiku and used the stamp he was holding to stamp the Japanese man right on the chest. The stamp left large, red letters on Kiku's shirt, reading "_MINE _" with small words next to it saying "_Property of Korea_." Yong Soo ran off, a smug smile on his face, leaving a confused Kiku with a feeling of being violated in some way and a look on shock on his face.

-Russia

Ivan was hiding behind his couch, cowering in fear, as a voice from behind the door said "I love you, brother! Marry me! MARRY ME!"

"Just go away!" Ivan said to the door, near tears.

Ivan had been hiding from his sister, Natalia, for over an hour now.

This was a normal day between the two.

-Prussia

Gilbert was slouching on his, or, I should say since he's living in his brother's house, Ludwig's, couch. He had a beer bottle in his hand and his facial expression looked like a combination of slight depression and a whole lot of annoyance. "Worst, most pointless holiday ever..." he muttered as he took a drink from his bottle.

Let's go back to the beginning of that day, shall we?

The Prussian yanked the covers of his bed over his head, covering all but the top of his silver hair, as the sun flooded the room with light. After a few moments, of silence, the covers suddenly flew back as Gilbert pushed himself up in a sitting position. He rubbed his crimson eyes and let out a yawn. Those eyes flickered over to the calendar near him. He blinked. _February fourteenth._ The Prussian had a feeling that there was something about this date, but his mind was currently failing him. He continued to stare. Eventually, Gilbert shook his head and gave up. It was bound to come to him later.

Gilbert changed and stumbled out of his room to the kitchen. He looked around to see that his brother was nowhere in sight, as usual. Ludwig almost always left before Gilbert woke up. His eyes scanned the kitchen and rested on the empty coffee pot. Oh well, the nation was too lazy to make some coffee himself so he walked over to the refrigerator to get himself some juice.

He sat at the table with his cup of juice in hand. He took a drink from the cup and stared blankly into space, placing his cup down on the table. Then, as if something had just hit him, he jumped up out of his seat. "AH HA!" he exclaimed with a look of realization. "It's Valentine's Day!"

He started to think about what usually happened on Valentine's Day. It was one of those random, mushy gushy holidays where lovers give gifts to each other and all that junk.

And the chocolate.

That was one of the best things about this strange holiday; the chocolate. Oh, how the Prussian liked the idea of being given gifts and chocolate. There was only one problem.

He was single.

But, of course, being single could not possibly keep him from receiving gifts (And the wonderful chocolate). People would come and give him things anyway. It was a simple reason, really.

He was awesome. Enough said. People would definitely come.

At least, that was what he continued to tell himself throughout the day.

At first, he just sat on the couch and was waiting expectantly. After time passed, Gilbert got extremely bored and went to kill time. He watched TV for a while, but still no one came. It was starting to get on his nerves.

Gilbert walked back to his room and looked around as if what he was looking for would suddenly pop up to greet him, which it did. A little puffball of yellow appeared from the covers on his bed and gave a small "Peep!" Gilbert went over to the bird and carefully sat on the bed, afraid to accidentally sit on his bird. He poked the bird. Gilbird gave another "Peep!" and wiggled. Gilbert laughed at this and poked the bird once more. The bird, again, let out a "Peep!" and wiggled. This continued on for a while.

Minutes turned into hours; still, no one came.

Gilbert, at this point, was sprawled out on the living room couch, Gilbird nestled in his hair. '_Where the hell is everyone and my chocolate?!'_ he thought to himself. Taking a glance out the window, he noticed that the sun was setting already. Valentine's Day was almost over.

Standing up, the Prussian placed a couch pillow on the coffee table and reached up to his head. Gently, he took the bird off his head and put him on the pillow, then walked over to the kitchen. Gilbert yanked the refrigerator door open and pulled out what he had walked over there for. Beer. He slowly walked back out to the couch and collapsed on it.

That leads us back to where we currently are.

"Worst, most pointless holiday ever..." the Prussian complained.

He was _not_ sulking, because sulking was not awesome. Also, the awesome Gilbert didn't have a reason to sulk. Just because no one came to give him gifts didn't mean that no one cared about him enough to even come and visit him. Of course not. There was no way that that was possible. He was definitely _not_ sulking.

He definitely wasn't depressed either. Not at all. He was in high spirits! The Prussian began laughing hysterically, startling his little, yellow bird who gave a "Peep!" in surprise.

His thoughts of denial and his laughter were quite rudely interrupted by the sound of the door bell. Gilbert suddenly stopped laughing. He blinked. Eyes glancing over at the clock, he noticed that it was already 11:03. A look of confusion crossed his face, but it quickly disappeared as he stood up to go answer the door.

Gilbert pulled open the front door, expecting to see someone standing there, when he was met with emptiness. His crimson eyes searched all over, yet he found no one at all.

"...The hell?" He took a forward step outside and heard a crunching sound. His eyes widened as he pulled his foot back to look at what he stepped on.

"............. MY CHOCOLATE!" the Prussian exclaimed with a look of utter horror. Of course he knew that the box was for _him. _"MY CHOCOLATE IS RUINED!"

Once he finally calmed down a little bit over the loss of his newly found chocolate, he bent down to pick the box up out of curiosity. He found a note on it. Opening the paper up, he read

"_-Gilbert_

_Here is a box of chocolate because I know that you would come to my house tomorrow and complain about not getting anything had you really not gotten anything._

_Happy Valentine's Day"_

"Specs?" The Prussian blinked. He read the note over again. There was no mistaking it. This had been the Austrian's handwriting. He opened the box to see if there were still any chocolates that had survived the stomp. He paused, jaw dropped, utterly speechless for about two seconds.

"WHAT THE HELL?! THERE'S NOTHING IN HERE!!"

-Austria

Roderich couldn't help but let a faint smirk cross over his face. It was not like him to pull a trick like that on the Prussian, but when the idea came to his head, he couldn't help but do it.

Afraid that the Austrian would get lost, Elizabeta had offered to take the "gift" to Gilbert. She had thought that the idea of a prank Valentine's Day gift to the Prussian was a great idea, but she also saw the consequences. She had warned Roderich that Gilbert would most likely rush over to his house in anger.

As the Austrian's fingers glided across the piano keys, beautiful music filling the air, he thought that maybe the Prussian wouldn't come over. He quickly erased that thought from his mind. There was no way that could come true. Maybe he wouldn't come over that night though, seeing as it was so late...

The sudden sound of a door being burst open and stomps coming closer had proved the brunet's thoughts to be incorrect, though he already knew he was wrong. It was more like wishing than wondering.

"WHY'D YOU GIVE ME AN EMPTY BOX?!"

Roderich stopped playing and took his fingers off of the keys. He turned to face the intruder. "I don't understand what you're talking about, Gilbert."

"Don't give me that crap, you know what I'm talking about," Gilbert said, glaring at the Austrian.

"...Do you have any proof that I gave you anything?"

"A note-"

"Was it signed?"

No, but-"

"Then you have no proof." Roderich turned back to face his piano.

"It was your handwriting! And I know it was from you!" Gilbert huffed. He was annoyed by Roderich's words.

Roderich sighed. "I wanted to," he said simply.

"You... wanted to?" Gilbert repeated. "Why the hell did you want to give me an empty box?!"

"Because I knew I would have loved the face you made when you found out," Roderich said, giving Gilbert a slight smirk.

Gilbert frowned. "Jerk..." he muttered, arms crossed.

Roderich rolled his eyes as he stood up. He walked over to another room and returned with a box similar to the one Gilbert found on his doorstep. He held it out to Gilbert as said Prussian stared at the box questioningly.

"Do you want the chocolate or not?" the Austrian asked, his tone a bit impatient.

"Is it poisoned?"

"No."

"Then yes," Gilbert said, snatching the box from Roderich.

"You're welcome," Roderich said sarcastically as he turned away to walk towards his piano.

"Hey, Roddy."

"What is it?" Roderich asked as he turned around, regretting it as soon as he did for the Prussian was grinning that mischievous grin of his.

Said Prussian leaned in and gave Roderich a quick kiss on the lips. "Happy Valentine's Day." He started to laugh as he saw the Austrian's face turn a bright red.

Gilbert was promptly thrown out of the house.

* * *

Yes, I do realize that it is past Valentine's Day and I'm late... Well, actually, I finished this _on_ Valentine's Day, but I couldn't post it...

Anyways, I hoped you liked it.

Reviews? I'd love to receive comments. :)


End file.
